


Shine

by VanFan



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, F/F, talesfemslashweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanFan/pseuds/VanFan
Summary: “The Outer Lands are harsh...we’ll rest here.”





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tales of Femslash Week 2018](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/)! Day Three: (Yellow) Sunshine.

The Outer Lands are sheeringly bright, the sun filling her vision with bright spots. Even taking the Major’s advice and looking down, Tear still has to squint. Her home was never this bright.

“...Are you still having trouble adjusting?”

“No, I…” Tear swallows hard, not wanting to seem weak.

Then the Major grabs her hand and tugs her under the nearest tree. “The Outer Lands are harsh...we’ll rest here.”

Finally Tear can open her eyes and look up, and she sees the fragmented pieces of sunlight land on Legretta and how she shines...and Tear’s breath is taken away.


End file.
